Pasta egipcia
Lá cerámica vidriada egipcia, Pasta egípcia, o Faenza silícea es una material cerámico de acabado exterior vítreo, que no proviene propiamente de la arcillaAncient Egyptian materials and technology. Escrito por Paul T. Nicholson, Ian Shaw., que se realizaba en la antigüedad. Los egipcios fueron los primeros en realizar este trabajo, para lo cual utilizaron compuestos de sosa, que se encuentran en grandes cantidades en las zonas desérticas del Cercano Oriente. Se descubrió que al añadir a la mezcla minerales con cobre, resultaban vidriados de azul brillante y turquesa, cuyo color vibrante es irresistiblemente bello, a este esmalte y pasta cerámica se le denomina Pasta Egipcia. Se han encontrado cuentas de collar y restos de cerámica elaborados con fayenza en tumbas de épocas tan antiguas como el periodo predinástico de Egipto, en las culturas Naqada (3500-3200 a. C.) Petrie Museum of Egyptian Archaeology. Period - Naqada II (3200BCE-3500BCE) UC5060 La Composición Vítrea. La Pasta egipcia, es una técnica que en cierta forma se perdió en la historia y solo es estudiada y retomada recientemente. El nombre se lo dieron los arqueólogos modernos por su parecido con la mayólica o faience europea, aunque no es el mismo tipo de técnica, la pasta egipcia es un vidrio y la mayólica una técnica basada en el uso de esmaltes de estaño y plomo. El material que los antiguos egipcios llamaban “El Brillante” (tjehenet),LA CERÁMICA VIDRIADA EGIPCIA es en realidad un cristal con una vitrificación posterior encima, que los artesanos en el Periodo predinástico de Egipto Encyclopedia of the Archaeology of Ancient Egypt. Escrito por Kathryn A. Bard, Steven Blake Shubert, ya lo utilizaban para hacer las perlas (cuentas) de esteatita, se intentaba imitar las piedras preciosas como la turquesa, el jade siendo por eso que los colores más usados en la pasta egipcia es el verde y azul en todas sus gamas. La denominación en inglés, “Egyptian faience”, permite diferenciar de la cerámica más fina y vidriada, hecha en tiempos medievales, la “faience” europea (ahora más correctamente llamada majolica). British Museum Dictionary of Ancient Egypt. London. Elaboración Se elaboraba con una frita de cuarzo molido que era mezclada con pequeñas cantidades de cal, natrón o restos de vegetales incinerados y como colorante principal el cobre. La ceniza posiblemente sea la llamada Al-Kali (Salsola kali), para obtener un menor punto de fusión del cuarzo y permitir que vitrifique el producto. El desarrollo de esta técnica implica un proceso muy especializado, moler el cuarzo a malla muy fina no es tarea fácil, la mezcla en si no tiene nada de plasticidad con lo que se dificulta aún más el proceso, a esta mezcla se le añadía agua para darle una consistencia de pasta que podía ser configurada a mano o bien por medio de moldes hechos con arcilla cocida. Después la pasta era cubierta con un vidriado azul o verde del mismo material, es decir la sílice, la sosa y la cal, que incluso en la actualidad se emplean como componentes básicos de la fórmula del vidrio. Posteriormente, la pieza se horneaba a unos 900° C., la temperatura era insuficiente para sinterizar casi la base, pero que permitía obtener una capa vidriada en la superficie de la pieza. En otros casos, se utilizaba la técnica de colado, la cual probablemente fue la primera en utilizarse ya que no se diferencia mucho de otros sistemas ya utilizados para la fabricación del metal. Para trabajar una pieza colada, la mezcla se vaciaba en un crisol para fundirla y después se pasaba a moldes con la forma deseada. Una de las hipótesis que se barajan también para permitir su modelado, es el uso de aglomerantes orgánicos, como el almidón de trigo.Tecnología de los materiales cerámicos. Escrito por Juan Morales Güeto Según los estudios químicos realizados, los barnices muestran un porcentaje de 0.5 de óxido de plomo, lo que permite formar el vidriado transparente que tiene en la superficie. Este punto es de suma importancia ya que es una prueba más, de que los egipcios no fabricaban el vidrio transparente o traslucido en grandes producciones, no porque no dominaran la técnica, sino porque para ellos tenía más importancia utilizarlo con fines rituales. Los objetos realizados en pasta egipcia, tenían una estrecha relación con la joyería. Su uso era destinado al ceremonial, como podían ser pequeños recipientes perfumeros, balsaarios y para afeites, amuletos, collares, anillos, máscaras e incluso sarcófagos. Museo del Vidrio La sal común aumenta el contenido de sodio y da dureza a las piezas en crudo. En las pastas egipcias los alcalíes (esmaltes) se añaden a la pasta en forma soluble. Cuando la pasta seca, los alcalíes emigran a la superficie y se depositan allí. Una vez cocidas, una película de esmalte cubre la superficie. El sodio cocido a baja temperatura se funde con la arena y colorantes en la superficie para formar un esmalte sodio-silicato coloreado. Una manipulación excesiva, elimina la película de esmalte, conviene calzarlo en un soporte. Una vez seco, no se debe tocar en las zonas que se deseen esmaltar. Es conveniente que el aire llegue a toda la superficie de la pieza, que normalmente requiere dos semanas para esmaltase. La plasticidad o torneabilidad, siempre es un problema que se puede paliar añadiendo bentonita. La técnica más antigua de esmaltar sigue muy vigente y sus posibilidades reales no se han extinguido. Procedencia: Galería Imagen:PalaceInlays-NubiansPhilistineAmoriteSyrianAndHittite-Compilation-MuseumOfFineArtsBoston.png Imagen:Egypte louvre 240 bol.jpg|Pasta Egipcia Imagen:00016.jpg|Pasta Egipcia Imagen:00020.jpg|Pasta Egipcia Imagen:00013.jpg|Pasta Egipcia Imagen:Hippo william 2346327476.jpg Pasta Egipcia como engobe. Las dos imágenes están basadas en formulación de pasta egipcia tratada como un engobe. Cambiando lógicamente los óxido. Tiene un punto de vitrificación y como la pasta egipcia, una vez decorada la pieza hay que dejarla al menos una semana al aire o sobre una repisa para que las sales afloren a la superficie. Va pasando mientras se deja al aire una fase de cristalización (como estrellas pequeñas, hasta que queda todo el color uniforme. También cambia si hay mas o menos capa, como en el pequeño bol. al borde hay mas capa que en la base. la cocción que hago es entre 980 a 1000 grados. Una sugerencia sobre la pasta egipcia. Yo la uso como si fuera un esmalte sobre bizcocho, y la dejo secar al aire al menos una semana. Luego la horneo a 980 grados. La consistencia del esmalte ha de ser un poco espeso, que se acerque mas al engobe. Al secarse al aire las sales afloran a la superficie. Los resultados son interesantes. Fórmulas para 950º Aula de cerámica. Joaquín Chavarría. Ed.Perramón. Óxidos y colores resultantes: *Turquesa, Carbonato Cobre 1% a 3%, Oxido cobre 0,250% a 1% *Azul oscuro, Oxido cobalto 0,250% a 1%, Carbonato Cobalto 1% a 3% *Rosa salmón, Oxido hierro 1% a 10% *Púrpura, Dióxido manganeso 0,250% a 2% *Verde amarillo, Oxido cromo 1% a 7% El porcentaje elevado del óxido produce colores más oscuros y metalizados. Preparación: Para 100 gr. de pasta en seco, 50 cl. de agua. Diluir primero los cabonatos en el agua y después añadir el resto de los componentes previamente mezclados. Remover muy bien y dejar reposar 48 h., en un recipiente debidamente tapado para evitar la evaporación.En una placa de escayola, extender un trapo (nunca hacerlo sin trapo, pues los álcalis reaccionan con la escayola y se contamina la pasta) y encima verter la pasta preparada (sin quitar nada de agua). Dejar que la escayola absorva el agua y cuando la pasta esté consistente, se puede guardar en bolsas de plástico u otro recipiente cerrado.Pasta egipcia. Foro de Manises. La pasta egípcia no se puede tornear Añadiendo un poco de bentonita si se puede., sólo modelar (debe ser lo más rápido posible) a mano pequeñas piezas, bisutería o en pequeños moldes a pellizco. Los moldes deben ser de cerámica bizcochada, si son de escayola o yeso debe adaptarse un trapo, porque nunca debe tocar directamente la pasta al yeso o escayola. Hornear a 950º-960º colocando las piezas sobre una placa espolvoreada con alúmina. Muy importante ! durante el secado y posterior manipulación antes de hornear, está prohibido el contacto con las manos, para evitar que se desprendan las sales solubles en forma de polvo seco que salen a la superficie.Bibl. Aula de cerámica. Joaquín Chavarría.Ed.Perramón Se describe la siguiente receta de pasta egipcia como apta para ser torneada. (temp. 1060º/1100º)Manual del Alfarero de Kenneth Clark *Bicarbonato de sodio.......1 *Dolomita...................4 *Cenizas de sosa............1 *Carbonato de calcio........4 *Frita 3134 (Ferro).........4 *Feldespato sódico.........15 *Bentonita..................2 *Macaloide..................1 *Caolín plástico o arcilla de bola...................25 *Sílice malla 200..........20 *Sílice malla 326..........20 *mullita ………………….2 El autor dice que se prepara con 30 cc de agua caliente y un poco de agua, dejándola reposar el mayor tiempo posible . en el libro de Susan Peterson "Artesanía y arte del barro" se menciona al macaloide (o macaloid) como un plastificante manufacturado, que se usa para reemplazar a la bentonita. Esta tiene la desventaja de que, al absorber mucha agua, también tiene un porcentaje de encogimiento muy grande. Otro acercamiento nos acerca a Tecnología de los materiales cerámicos. Escrito por Juan Morales Güeto: *Feldespato ....... 43-45% *Cuarzo ........... 31-33% *Bicarbonato sódico 5-6% *Carbonato sódico 5-6% *Carbonato cálcico 5% *Bentonita ....... 2% *Sulfato de cobre . 3% Porqué la pasta egipcia lleva tan poca arcilla. el autor mencionado dice que la cantidad de materia arcillosa no debe exceder del 20% en total porque si no las sales solubles responsables del efecto de autovidriado, no afloran como es debido a la superficie del objeto en el secado. Por la misma razón es importante agregar como mínimo un 60% de antiplásticos, como cuarzo y feldespato."Cerámica Viva" de Nino Caruso. Una sugerencia sobre la pasta egipcia. Yo la uso como si fuera un esmalte sobre bizcocho, y la dejo secar al aire al menos una semana. Luego la horneo a 980 grados. La consistencia del esmalte ha de ser un poco espeso, que se acerque mas al engobe. Al secarse al aire las sales afloran a la superficie. Los resultados son interesantes. Intentare mandar una foto. la receta lleva carbonato de sodio y bicarbonato de sodio, respectivamente 7 y 6%. En el libro dicen que hay que mezclarlos con agua antes de agregarlos al resto de los ingredientes... pero claro esto lo leí después!! *Feldespato sódico 35% *Sílice 35% *Kaolin 13% *carbonato sódico 7 *bicarbonato sódico 6 *Bentonita 4 *Más el óxido de su elección *Mat Slip Decoration Obtaining satin-mat surfaces using slips Colorear con óxidos es similar a los engobes. Use la carta para tener una idea de los porcentajes de óxidos a usar para el efecto deseado. El procedimiento de manchar también pueden ser usado, pero hay que experimentar con las cantidades. Los carbonatos disponibles se pueden usar en el lugar de los óxidos. Estos son un poco más finos que los óxidos, pero una cantidad ligeramente más grande ( el 10 %) es necesario generalmente para conseguir una densidad similar en color. Colorant Tips. Tabla 1: Óxidos Colorantes para pasta egipcia Recetas Egyptian Paste, Ceramics Today Receta 1 Receta base Cono 010 - 06. Comentario: añadir < 3% oxido o carbonatos como colorante. Receta 2 Receta base Cono 08 - 06. Comentario: añadir < 3% oxido o carbonatos como colorante. Receta 3 A more plastic bodyCone 09 - 08 Comentario: añadir < 3% oxido o carbonatos como colorante. Please note that maturing temperatures may vary due to differences in local materials. Receta 4 1 Bicarbonato de Sodio (Na) 6 gr -- 5grCarbonato de Li 6 gr – Carbonato de Na 5grCaolín 6gr -- 10grCuarzo 36gr -- 35grBentonita 2gr -- 5grArcilla en polvo 5gr -- 5grOxido de Cu 3gr -- 3gr Carbonato de Ca 35grTalco 5gr deben ser hidratadas en el momento de ser trabajadas y se recomienda el agregado de unas gotas de CMC para facilitar el modelado. Receta 5 2 Feldespato sódico 35%Sílice 35%Kaolin 13%carbonato sódico 7bicarbonato sódico 6Bentonita 4+ el óxido de su elección Los carbonatos hay que mezclarlos con agua antes de agregarlos al resto de los ingredientes. Se puede realizar con agua caliente y un poco de vinagre Receta 6 feldespato 42 Cuarzo 33 Caolin 10 Carbonato de sodio 3 Bentonita 2 Arena 5 Receta 7 modern recipes in dry-weight parts, for base glazes at cone 010 - 06— Feldespato sódico 39.0, Cuarzo 12.0, Ball clay 6.0, soda ash 6.0, Bicarbonato sódico 39.0— Feldespato sódico 35.0, Cuarzo 12.0, ball clay/china clay 2.0, bentonita 6.0, soda bicarbonate 6.0, sodium carbonate 35.0—— plus 3% oxides or carbonates for coloring more elastic body at cone 08 - 06— *ball clay 25.0, *nepheline syenite 15.0, *boro-silicate frit 20.0, *silica 5.0, *fine sand 3.0, *calcined borax 4.0, *soda ash 3.0, *bentonite 25.0 Authors * Richard Willis (Owner) Exposiciones: * M. Bernadette Pratt Véase también *Cerámica Vidriada Egipcia *Egyptian Blue *Egyptian faience Bibliografia. *VANDIVER, P. and KINGERY, W.D. 1987: “Egyptian faience: the first hightech ceramic”. In Ceramics and Civilization III. Edit. W. D. Kingery. Columbus. Ohio. *Boletín de la Asociación Española de Orientalistas. Volumen 39 (2003). Notas y Noticias Artículo de :ESTEBAN LLAGOSTERA Egipto Categoría:Cobre Categoría:pasta egipcia Categoría:Cerámica Egipcia